Fall's Return
by AnimeGurl9871
Summary: Sasuke left in the summer. Now almost 6 years later, he returns in the fall. 2 shot.
1. Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever, unfortunately.

Summary. Sasuke left in the summer. Now almost 6 years later, he returns in the fall. One shot, unless persuaded otherwise.

**Fall's Return**

Standing staring at the bridge hurt, heck everywhere she went reminded her of **him.** Sakura, now 18 years old had grown up. She was one of the finest Medical Ninja's in the world, second only to her Sensei. She was also one the village's most popular Bachelorets, with a fan club almost as big as **his.**

Medium lengths rosette locks of hair, framed her face, the rest pulled back in a bun on the back of her head, forehead protector worn wrapped around her scalp like a headband keeping the locks out of her emerald eyes. A pink t-shirt, and black Capri's adorned her body while her ninja boots were traded for white tennis shoes.

"FOREHEAD!"

Sakura smirked as she lifted her head and smiled at her blonde haired female friend. Ino Yamanaka. "The Village Seductress", as her friends lovingly nicknamed her, came running over to Sakura, long blonde locks pulled into their trade- marked ponytail, a purple long sleeved shirt and black short shorts and white boots completed her ensemble.

"Yes, Ino Pig?" Sakura smiled as she caught her friend.

"Did you hear? Please tell me you heard!" Ino rasped, out of breath.

Sakura dropped her smile and nodded turning back to stare at the bridge. "Yes, Ino. I was at work when they brought **him** in this morning."

"Then what are you still doing out here?" Ino asked as she sat beside Sakura's feet, "Ya know it's different than when we were younger. He's changed and so have you. We've all been through so much and we're all different. Take you for example. You are no longer that weak, crybaby, annoying, know it all, you were then. Now you strong, independent, beautiful, and very intelligent. You're one of the world's best MedNin's and for as long as I've known you, you've never let anything get you down like your letting this."

"I know all of that Ino, it's just hard. I would've given anything to be with **him**, and right now, I want to pummel **him** till **he** begs for forgiveness, and even then I'm not sure I'd forgive **him**. Naruto was destroyed when **he** left, and I was left alone. Then my parents were killed 2 years ago on that God forsaken mission and I'm still hurting over that. I want everything to go back to what it was before. But our wants and needs are two different things. **HE** NEEDS to rest, I NEED to forgive, and most of all we all have to relearn one another." Sakura replied sitting beside Ino wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'm tired of being strong Ino. Everyone has someone. You and Shika, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Anko and Kakashi, Gaara and Matsuri. Everyone has someone they can call 'theirs'. I'm all alone and I try not to be a bother to any of you. Don't look at me like that. For a long time I thought maybe **He** could be my someone, but as it stands **he** hates me and I still love **him**." Sighing she turned her head towards the west. The Sun was setting. _'Another day come and gone, and I still love him more than life itself.'_ Sakura thought.

'_How long do they expect me to sit here'_ He thought to himself. Inside the Uchiha was boiling, but on the outside he remained that cold impassive being he had always been.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The 5th Hokage said as she waltzed into the interrogation room. Her long blonde pigtails hanging down her normal outfit, Tsunade was the epitome of stoic grace and female power. Not to mention with the attitude to back it up. "Answer me this boy, now that you've returned to this village after the fiasco almost 3 years ago, what do you intend to do?"

"Hn." The Raven-Haired Shinobi replied. "Rebuild my clan."

"And how do you propose you do that?" Tsunade asked sitting in the wooden chair across from the last remaining Uchiha; folding her hands underneath her chin, she watched him through narrowed hazel eyes.

"Find someone." Sasuke said as if it was the most basic answer in the world. Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for the woman across from him to say something. _'Woman, do not try my patience, I'm tired. I want to rest and then find __**her.'**_

As if reading his mind, Tsunade sighed and dropped the pretence of being Hokage, "Sasuke, she's not the same little girl. How do you even know if she still loves you?" She asked softly moving one of her hands to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I don't." Sasuke answered, thinking to himself _'But I have to hope. __**She's **__the only one who really loved me beside my family. Can't forget the dobe either.'_

"Your stubborn. It always was the downfall of your clan." Tsunade smiled. "Alright, here's my rules. For 3 months you aren't allowed out of the village. You report to me every morning, and evening. You will only go on D, C, and B ranked missions. And lastly, you will confront your teammates and talk to Sakura, Naruto, and Sai, Yes, Sai will remain apart of team 7, so deal with it." She smirked, "Oh, and you will wear this," Tsunade held out a black armlet that had a subtle flashing red light. "It's a ANBU tracing system, very effective."

"Fine." Sasuke growled.

Okay so maybe I will make it a two shot if I get a few reviews. Love you guys.


	2. A moment

Growling softly Sasuke walked the streets of Kohona for the first time in almost five years. And People were talking. A LOT. _'If one more person talks about me behind their back...'_ The young Uchiha Prodigy growled, coming up with all the creative ways he could kill someone. His favorite was telling Gai that the person in question betted they could beat him in a taijutsu fight. Classic.

"SASUKE!"

_ 'Oh please, NO! I really don't want to deal with the dope right now'_ Sasuke, however being Sasuke turned and glared at his hyperactive, blonde-haired team mate. "What Naruto?"

"Come get ramen with me and Hinata," Naruto smiled in his classic grin. "Ya know ya want to...Sakura's gonna be there." Naruto thinking that maybe his team mate might actually go. It worked.

"Hn, whatever." Routine Sasuke answer, but Naruto wasn't complaining.

"Come on this way!" Naruto enthused leading his friend to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"Sakura, we need to hurry. We promised Naruto that we wouldn't be late," Hinata spoke softly. However, Sakura wasn't complaining, it had taken almost three years to get Hinata to speak without stuttering.

"Alright Hinata." Sakura smiled at her soft friend. But as always looks can be deceiving. Where Hinata looked the part of a shy, vulnerable village maiden, she was as strong as any of the girls there age. Meaning if you threatened anything dear to her, you would find yourself dead, Dead, and DEAD.

(Author apologizes for rant, I just get sick of people picking on Hinata. SORRY! :) On with the story.)

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked keeping a steady pace with her friend.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Um... well Do you think that maybe I might find someone who will love me, for me?" The pinkette blushed furiously as she asked.

"Um...I.I.I..." _'No time to be shy now,'_ Hinata thought to herself. "Yes, Sakura, I do. Everyone has someone in the world that is meant for them alone, and once you find them you just know." Hinata answered truthfully on her opinion of the matter.

"Thanks Hinata, that makes me a little bit better." Sakura smiled. Glancing up she realized they had reached Ichiraku's. _'Funny, we almost never beat Naruto.'_

Ten minutes later Sakura was wishing altogether that Naruto hadn't shown up, atleast not with the company he had with him. There, in all his stoic grace was Sasuke Uchiha. Though, like always he was resonating coldness of him, like he was trying to keep the world away. _'Can't really blame him though. He's been through a lot in his eighteen years, but...then again we all have.'_

Deciding to play nice, Sakura offered Sasuke a very small smile, and in return, shockingly she received a gentle nod. _'Did he just acknowledge my existence?'_ Deciding not to ask Sakura made her way into the restaurant, following Naruto and Hinata.  
Smiling softly at her friends Sakura sat at the end of the long bench where she had taking to sitting. Laughing soundlessly at Naruto's antics.

"He's still a dobe." A smooth baritone made it way to her ears. Good grief, his voice sounded better than chocolate brownies. Smirking at Sasuke, Sakura nodded agreeing with him.

"Yes, he's still the same old Naruto, but I don't think anyone would have him any other way." Sakura chuckled.

"I can think of at least two."

"Name them, yourself doesn't count either Uchiha."

"...Darn, I can't think of any." Sasuke growled. Sakura laughed out loud at the embarresed expression on the prodigy's face. "Dobe." He groused softly, imagining ringing the life out Kohona's number one hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja, One Naruto Uzumaki. That would make his day right about now.

"Don't even think about it. Lady Tsunade would have you on the barbecue roasting before you could Sakura tea." The jade eye girl giggled.

Cocking an eyebrow Sasuke looked at her, "Sakura Tea."

That was it, Sakura lost her battle with her laughter. "You...aren't...right..." She gasped in between giggles. Naruto looked at her, "Care to share? Because I for one would love to know what's so funny."

"No, trust me, you don't want to know, I promise. I rather enjoy eating my food without a killing match in front of me." Sakura chuckled.

"Whatever." The blonde pouted. Hinata smiled. Sakura held her breath.

"That's my line." Sasuke dead-panned.

Okay I know its short and I apologize for the long wait. But it seems the world has crashed down on me in the last few months. And I know I said 2 shot but dang it, the next part needs to be set apart, so its a three part...I think. OH... and I don't own Naruto...unfortunately. I make no profit off of this. Just for fun.


	3. I wanna remember

Disclaimer.

Sasuke: Animegurl 9871 owns nothing. Thank God.

Me: Hey now... lets be nice or next story you get killed.

Sasuke: I do not get paid enough for this.

Me: Ya'll enjoy

* * *

Walking the streets, Sakura was still inwardly chuckling at Naruto's earlier mishap.

_***flashback***_

"_That's my line." Sasuke deadpanned._

_Naruto turned wide baby sky blue eyes toward his best friend. "Ne, Temi, I think that's most I've heard you say at one time." _

_Sakura smiled shaking her head, "Boys, please no fighting match. I'm sure Hinata and I would love to enjoy our food without the blood shed that is bound to occur between you two at some point so BEHAVE!"She growled the last word._

_***end flashback***_

"What's so funny?" The raven haired genius beside her asked.

"Remembering Earlier." Sakura answered softly shaking her head with a small smile on her face. Still it was hard to believe she was here, walking home, with Sasuke Uchiha beside her.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. She was right it was amusing. But he still couldn't figure something out. "Sakura."

"Yes?" She responded, turning to glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why become a medical ninja?"

Sakura stopped altogether, gently grabbing his arm. She never thought about it. But now, thinking about it, "I don't know. Kakashi-Sensei suggested it when we were younger, but I guess I really decided upon it that day Naruto didn't bring you home. I guess I wanted to prove to myself, and you two that I wasn't a waste of space. That I too, could be strong. I wanted so badly to catch up to you and Naruto, Sasuke, that I was willing to try anything. I just didn't expect to be so good at what I do." She answered truthfully, watching his eyes.

Sasuke listened. Really listened. "Sakura, you never were a waste of space." He smirked, "Except when once or twice when you really were over annoying."

She giggled. "Your probably right. But still, I guess I really wanted to prove you wrong." She sighed after a moment, her emerald-jade eyes becoming dull.

"Prove me wrong? How?" Sasuke growled softly, gently grabbing her arms.

"Why do you care? Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?" Sakura suddenly lashed out.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." He answered

"Bonds. Don't. Make. You. Weak." She growled in his face. Then because she was crazy enough to do it, she kissed him, hard.

Sasuke was stunned. Here, this pinkette thought she could out wit him. Wrapping his arms around her frame, he responded.

And continued to respond. That night, and the next night, and the next.

* * *

Author apoligizes for long over due chapter. I's is sorry. A lot has happened. Tell me what ya'll think. You know you want to. By the way thanks to my reviewers.


End file.
